


Finger Sandwiches

by shinysparks



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Crack, cannibal jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a question that needs answering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Sandwiches

"Hannibal?"  
"Yes, Will?"  
"I have to ask you something."  
"Go ahead."  
"You're serving finger sandwiches?"  
"Yes."

Will sighed.

"Are they made with real fingers?" He then asked.

Hannibal said nothing, and just smiled.


End file.
